Collision Course
by lyndsayjacksonnn
Summary: a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Harry Potter. This is taking place in the 5th Percy Jackson book and the 6th HP book. The witches and wizards of Hogwarts and the Order need the young Hero Percy to help stop the dark forces at work
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson_________________His house

This had to be the strangest dream i had ever had (and being a half-blood, thats saying something). I was standing in this room, a room filled with black and green marble, it was strange, i was sure that it couldnt have been where Kronos was, but i was positive his presence a\had been here, along with someone elses. But what really caught my attention was the other boy. He had black messy hair with startling green eyes, it was like looking at my reflection except for the fact that he had glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He looked at me curiosly, like i was looking at him.

"Who are you? what are you doing in my dream?" i asked

he didnt answer, just looked taken aback. Then he pointed at him self and around him, mouthing the words "my dream"

it was my turn to feel taken aback. How come he couldn't talk? and how come we were in each others dreams?

Then voices echoed through a green door that i never noticed before. I turned as did the other boy, a man in a black cloak entered the room first, i couldnt see his face but i could see his bright red eyes shining thorugh the hood. The boy next to me stiffened and glared with so much hatred it made me wonder what this man ever did to him. and then be hind him Luke walked in..

_ITS NOT LUKE! _ i scolded my self. Luke was gone, and Kronos was there. I stiffened and my fingers twitched towards riptide, Kronos's gold eyes surveyed the first man with an amused face, a satisfyed face.

"Well, I have to tell you it does sound very worth while," the man with the red eyes said slowly, his voice was like ice, it made me shiver "But what do i get in return?"

"Immortality" Kronos said smoothly, knowing hed get his way

"Ive already made plans to get that myself " the other man snapped

Kronos rolled his eyes then sighed "Why risk making more Horcruxs when all you need me to do is grant you something that a boy can not take away?" With that kronos looked at the kid next to me and then at me with his cold eyes he smiled and said

"Its been a while, Ive been wondering when you'd come around"

Then man turned so fast his hood fell and revealed a face like a snake, freezing cold shivers ran down my spine, what would Kronos want with this man?

"Who are you speaking to?" The man asked slowly

"Why Voldemort, don't tell me you can feel their presence?" Kronos laughed "You see why you need my help, together we can kill them all!"

The boy turned to me and stared with large confused eyes and then my name echoed and the dream went black

* * *

"Percy!!!"

I was being shook, my head snapped back and forth and i finally opened my eyes to my mother who looked like shed seen a ghost.

"Mom whats wrong?!" i asked jumping out of bed and grabbing riptide off the night stand.

"Quickly! get dressed pack your things and come out to the living room!"

"Wait! mom!?" but she was already out the door.

I quickly threw on some pants and grabbed a tee-shirt then threw clothes into my travling sack and hurrined to the living room.

"Mom whats going o-" i stopped and dropped my bag, looking like an idoit, because there in the living room was my friend Annabeth.

"H-hello seaweed brain" she blushed tomato red and looked at the floor.

"Uhhhhmmm uggguhh" it was absolutely silly of me to be tounge tied, id seen annabeth a hundred times, but every time i see her my stomach does little flips and my tounge decides it dosnt want to work.

Annabeth had her Blond hair falling straight and shiny down her shoulders, she was taller than id last seen her and even more in shape than usual. She was wearing makeup wich was weird but i didnt complain, she had just a light eye liner linning her storm grey eyes that were just like her mother Athena's. she had on a pair of short off white shorts that made her tan skin look like it was glowing, and her usual orange camp half-blood tee shirt. Seeing her tee shirt it made me realize exactly why she blushed, i didnt have a shirt on. i was sure my face was bright red because i could feel the burning cheeks. I quickly pulled out my camp tee and put it on.

"Annabeth! its great to see you!" i managed to say

"yeah, you too, but we don't have much time come on we have to go!"

"Ill get the car ready!" my step dad Paul said and quickly zoomed out the door.

"Whats going on?" Annabeth and my mom exchanged looks, i hated looks like that, i was never in the loop.

"Ill explain later alright?" Annabeth walked over and grabbed my bag and then looked me straight in the eyes

Then she hurried out the door and i stood there with my mom. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mom..." i was so confused, she hurried over to me and gave me a hug that would have gave Tyson (my cyclops half brother) a run for his money.

"I love you so much Percy, alright? you remember that, no matter what happens, i love you so much"

"I love you too mom.." i didn't understand but then Paul came in

"Alright the car is ready, Percy.." I hugged my mom again, she had started crying now and it was alot to bear

"Be safe Percy! i love you!" and then Paul hustled me out to the car.

Annabeth was sitting in the back of the prius and staring out at me with sad eyes. I opened the door and slid in next to her. She didn't say anything and i didn't press her. Paul came out and hopped in the dirvers seat. Then pulled out and sped down our street, i had a feeling that this would be the last time in a very very long time that i would see my apartment. No one said a word in the car. I stared out the window watching everything pass us in a blur. Finally we reached the bottom of Half-blood hill, i could see Thalia's old pine tree.

Annabeth quickly said thank you to Paul and then hopped out and ran around the side of the car waiting for me. I slowly got out and Paul did to.

"Percy, come here"

I walked over to him and he pulled me into a massive bear hug.

"I know I'm not your real father," he paused and looked up at the sky "But you are very dear to me and i count you as my real son, so be careful and know that I'm here for you no matter what!"

My throat lumped up and i nodded and mumbled a thank you and hugged him again. He told us one more time to be careful before pulling away and speeding down the road fast. I looked over at annabeth who was looking at me strangely.

"Come on Percy, we have to hurry"

We ran side by side up the the hill and then down the hill and straight to the big house. Many people said hellos as we passed, i dint understand what was so urgent, nothing terrible seemed to be happening at the moment but annabeth kept running like a minotaur was after us. We bounded up the stairs in two leaps and rushed threw the doors into the room where we held counsil meetings. And i stopped, because there with Chiron (the head of activities at camp, and also a big Centaur) was another Centaur and a very tall pudgy man with a bushy bearded and wearing robes, he looked like a giant. Mr. D was also there reading a wine magazine and smiling to himself. He looked up when we entered.

"About time! do you know how long we've had to entertain these..." he looked at the people with distaste "people"

"Sorry sir, its quite a drive from Manhattan to here" Annabeth said breathing hard.

"Hmph" Mr.D ignored us once again and looked back at his magazine.

"Well, we are glad you made it here safe" Chiron sighed and then looked at me and smiled "How are you child?"

"I'm..confused" i admitted

He nodded and then said "Sit, please"

Annabeth and i took seats and sat quietly. I had a feeling the Annabeth knew who these people were and that she didn't need to be here she just was for me, that made me smile to my self.

"Percy, this is Firenze, a dear cousin of mine" Chiron pointed to the Centraur who definatle was not one of the crazy cousins that i had met a few years ago.

"Hello" i nodded and gave a little wave

"And this is Rubious Hagrid" he pointed to the giant man with the beared."call him Hagrid"

"Uhm..h-hi" i nodded gulping, but the big man smiled and laughed a booming laugh

"Gentlemen, this is Percy Jackson"

"Blimey! wi' you take a lo' a' tha'!" Hagrid said loudly, making Mr. D jump "E' looks ju' like 'arry he does!"

He had a thick European accent. The Centaur Firenze nodded and stared at me until i felt very uncomfortable.

"Yes, he does very much look like young Mr .Potter"

I looked at Annabeth but she shrugged and looked just as confused as i was.

"Percy these two have travled far to come and see you," Chiron said slowly "They need your help"

Firenze nodded and then said "There are dark forces at work where we are from"

"Like Kronos?" i asked

"No, see Percy, we live in a different world, a world of magic" Firenze explained

"Whoa whoa whoa wait..." i paused "Like a different planet?"

"No seaweed brain, they live on earth, but they have a whole different way of living, not everything is half bloods and gods" annabeth rolled her eyes like it should be obvious.

"Exactly." firenze nodded "We live in the world of Witches and Wizards"

I sat there staring at Firenze like he was crazy.

"Your joking right?" i asked

"No child, he is not" Chiron shook his head

"He's telling the truth, Gods aren't the only thing that is on this planet" Mr. D said with out looking up from his magazine.

I looked from one person to another, confused, how could there be another world like that, and us not know about it. Annabeth sighed like she knew what i was thinking.

"We didn't know about them and they don't know about us, they hide from mortals just like we do"

i nodded, it made some sense now, some, not a lot i just didn't want her to think i was dumb.

"So why do you need me?" i asked

"Well, like Ive said, dark forces are at work in our world, a very very bad wizard has-" firenze started but i interrupted

"Voldemort?" i took a wild guess.

Firenze and Hagrid looked at eachother in shock, then at me, as did everyone else.

"How did you know his name?" Hagrid asked slowly

"I had a dream about him last night, Kronos was in it.." I then explained to them my dream, after everyone was silent, even Mr.D was looking up and quiet.

"This is worse than id expected.." Firenze said softly "We need to take action immediately, Percy" He turned to me

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Will you help us?"

I looked at everyone who was staring at me intently.

"Uhm, yeah i guess"

Firenze nodded "We leave tomorrow"

"Thank you children," chiron smiled "you may go"

I followed Annabeth out of the house. we stood on the porch and stared at everything happening in the camp. I swallowed and sighed, another quest, couldn't i have just one normal summer? Just then a Pegasus swooped by being ridden by one of the stoll brothers. And i knew that even with out a quest a summer here would never be normal.

"You alright?" Annabeth asked, she put her hand on my arm which made my skin tingle and my stomach do little flips.

"Yeah.." i looked at her and she raised her eye brow sceptically, "Alright, well im just so confused why they should need me." i admitted

"i don't know Percy, but before i was sent to get you, i heard them talking about a prophesy, I'm not sure if it was for their world or for ours but one thing is for certain, you were involved with it."

"But why!" i asked and sighed

She shrugged and her eyes turned serious "Its going to be dangerous Percy, more dangerous than you've dealt with, magic is different then monsters." she shuddered

I looked off towards the sea where the sun was slowly setting. And then back at Annabeth who was still looking at me strangely.

"What? why do you keep looking at me like that?"

She blushed and mumbled nothing. Then turned and started down the stairs.

"Im going to my cabin, good night seaweed brain."

"Night wise girl" she turned and stuck her tongue at me before running off to her cabin.

I smiled and laughed out loud.

"You look crazy when you know" a voice said from the shadows making me jump

"Nico! what have i told you about just appearing out of the shadows like that?" i said my heart racing

"Sorry man" he laughed and came and stood next to me, "Shes gotten prettier" he nodded in the direction Annabeth went in

"Hm, didn't notice" i lied, hopefully smoothly

"You suck at lieing, you were checking her out every time you looked at her" He laughed again

I clenched my teeth but didn't protest.

"What are you doing here Nico? i thought you didn't like it here?"

"I heard about your new quest, with the magic people" he shrugged "i wanna come"

"What?" i stared at him

"I-Want-to-come" he pronounced each word slowly like i was stupid

"why?"

"Why not? id like to see other places, not just the us"

It never occurred to me that the quest was going to be anywhere other than America, but then i remembered their accents, where would we be going?

"I heard London is real cool" Nico continued not noticing my shocked face.

London. London England... that was where i had to go! but that was so far from Half-blood hill!

"I-i need to go to bed, ill see you later man"

"Later! I'll be ready tomorrow!" He called after me as i bounded down the stairs and ran to my cabin.

My cabin was always somewhat lonely, seeing as how i was the only son of Poseidon at this camp, and that there were many other beds around. Only mine was used. I walked in and looked at the minotaur horn that i had had since my first time at camp. And sat on my bed for a while looking around my cabin and then finally went to sleep, not even thinking about dinner.

Harry Potter-------------------------------Hogwarts

I was still in shock from the dream that i had had the night before. Ron and Hermione could tell that something was wrong, but i didn't tell them about my dream. Id probably tell Ron later, but Hermione would throw a tantrum if she knew that i was still dreaming about Voldemort, she thinks that i had cut the connection between him and i weeks ago. I hadn't, and it wasn't because i liked it, it was because there was no way i could. Although i didn't want to show them my weakness. So i sat there in charms with out paying attention to anything around me. Finally the class was dismissed, Ron and I walked to divination while Hermione walked to ancient runes. When we arrived, Firenze, our centaur professor wasn't there, instead our old professor, Trelawney was there. She was a creepy woman who wore very weird glasses and always predicted that my death was near and that it would be gruesome, lovely. Ron and I sat towards the back of the room.

"Good day children!" She called

"good day professor" the class mumbled, unenthusiastically

"Why Mr. Potter! your still alive! how wonderful!" She smiled wide at me, i felt uncomfortable. She walked back to me and patted my shoulder and that's when it happened.

"_Two worlds collide  
_

_One boy from both sides_

_wielding sword, shield and wand_

_one must travel beyond_

_to help those in need_

_a hero of great things"_

Professor Trelawlney coughed like a maniac and then asked me if i had said anything. i shook my head and shifted out of her touch. The whole class was staring at me. I had seen her do that before, she had just recited a prophesy. I felt sick, the last time she predicted something like that, i had uncoverd the truth that Sirius Black, my god father was not a murder, that Remus Lupin, my old defense against the dark arts teacher was a werewolf, and that the traitor that turned my parents over to voldemort, wormtail, was alive.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked me as class started

"No clue" i swallowed hard

The rest of class, people kept turning to look at me, and i knew that by tonight the whole school would know that once again something strange had happened to Harry Potter. When i got to the common room that night i was met with stares and whispers. i ignored it and sat in my fave arm chair in front of the fire. Hermione was sitting on the ground next to the couch where Ron was laying. She was trying to decipher the Prophesy.

"Tell me it again Harry" she demanded

"_Two worlds collide  
_

_One boy from both sides_

_wielding sword, shield and wand_

_one must travel beyond_

_to help those in need_

_a hero of great things"_

She mumbled them to her self.

"You are obviously one of the boys, but who is this other boy and what world does he come from?"

"i don't know Hermione, i really don't, i know as much as you do" i sighed

"Let the man think Hermione" Ron mumbled half asleep on the couch.

"We need to figure this out!" she persisted

"Not tonight, its late, i think it would be best if leave it for tomorrow" Ron yawned

"And why was Firenze gone? and did you notice that Hagrid wasn't at dinner either?"

That did get my attention, Hagrid nearly never left Hogwarts, neither did firenze..

I sat there, there was o much going through my mind that it felt like it might explode.

"Ron's right Hermione, i think it best that we let it sit tonight, we'll see about it tomorrow, after all its Saturday" and with that we all trudged up to our dorns for the night. I got into bed and prayed for a very dreamless sleep.

* * *

Percy_________________________Camp Half-Blood

I awoke to the sound of pounding at my door

BAM BAM BAMMM!

i rolled out of bed and groggily opened the door. Annabeth stood there looking great in short shorts and a v neck camp tee with her hair in a pony tail. She looked at me and giggled,

"Nice pants seaweed brain"

I looked down and blushed, i was wearing fleece pajama pants that were blue with yellow happy sea horses on them, a gift from my mother on my fifteenth birthday.

"Uhm, they aren't mine.. i uh found them" i struggled to find a good excuse, it only made Annabeth smile and laugh harder, it was a nice sound.

"Yeah, okay, just get dressed and come to breakfast with me" she reached in and closed the door, still laughing.

I threw on some pants and an old orange camp tee that id had for a while, i also put on my camp necklace with my beads and the sand dollar my father had given me. I looked in the mirror and straightened my hair a bit, i looked at my shirt and was shocked, i had been practicing this summer and working out a bit more, the shirt fit me well and was flaunting my newly formed muscles. I threw on some tenis shoes and flung open my door. Annabeth turned around.

"About ti-" she stopped and looked at me with wide eyes, then she blushed "time, come on seaweed brain"

She turned and started walking, i grinned and looked down at my self, hoping that she thought i looked as good i thought i did. i caught up to her, she didn't look at me she just stared ahead.

"you look nice today" i blurted with out thinking, i watched her blush

"Uhm, thanks"

We walked into the dinning hall and she went to the Athena table and i went to sit by my self at the Poseidon table. This morning i had toast and scrambled eggs. I walked up to the brazier where you put some food into the fire as a sacrifice to the gods. I scraped some eggs in and the smell of fresh sea water filled my noes, a reassuring smell i then prayed "Father, this quest will be dangerous, all i ask is your guidance".

Before i left i looked around the flames and found the goddess Hestia.

"good morning my lady" i nodded at her and she smiled.

"Good morning dear child"

I then turned and made my way back to my table. I ate quickly and then stood up ready to leave. Annabeth saw me then got up and walked over to me. I smiled at her and she blushed a bit but smiled back. I didn't truly know what was going on between us. I knew how i felt about her, Aphrodite knew how i felt about her, and I'm pretty sure the love goddess would know. But she was another story all together. Annabeth and i walked out of the dinning hall and out into the warmth of the sun. And then i saw Nico standing in the shade of one of the tress.

"Nico!" Annabeth shouted and ran to him, when she reached him she gave him a long hug. His face was smug. I wanted to punch him.

When she saw me after not seeing me for a while she just said 'hello seaweed brain'.

"Hey Percy!" Nico smiled wide

"Nico" i nodded with out looking at him

"Percy? you okay?" Annabeth asked with concern in her eyes

"Fine, just fine" i muttered and then turned towards the big house "Chiron will be waiting for us"

We three walked up to the house, i noticed that Annabeth kept looking at me with confused eyes. I ignored it. Once we were in the house Chiron and Firenze were waiting in the front room. Mr.D was no where to be seen.

"Percy, Annabeth, oh and Nico! how nice to see you again!" Chiron smiled at Nico before turning back to us. "Firenze will explain what needs to be done"

Firenze then explained the quest at hand, the dangers, the people and the weapons.

"Are you ready?" he asked me

"Yes" i said, not completely sure that i was.

"Well then Percy, time to see the oracle once again" Chiron nodded towards the stairs.

As i went, i shuddered, i had never been a fan of the mummified woman that was the oracle, or the green smoke that pourd out of her mouth. anyway, i got up there and stood in front of her.

"Oh great oracle i seek the prophesy of my quest"

her mouth opened and the smoke billowed out and around my legs and then her voice was in my head.

""_Two worlds collide  
_

_One boy from both sides_

_wielding sword, shield and wand_

_one must travel beyond_

_to help those in need_

_a hero of great things"_

i stood there and then swallowed, it was always a creepy thing, at least it didn't say anything about death.. although that travel beyond line kind of freaked me out. i went down stairs and told the others. And then with that i had to pick two people to come along with me.

"Annabeth" i said right away before Chiron could ask, he smiled and nodded and i could see her blush again.

"I'm going too" Nico stood up and stretched like what he heard about this mission that we were on wasn't anything special.

"Very well, we will leave now" Firenze said and walked out of the house, followed by Hagrid and Chiron. Nico, Annabeth and i followed. On the porch were three duffel bags filled with our belongings and everything we would need. People from the camp were coming up and wishing us luck on our way. we said our thanks and then with that we left.

We had gone on foot so it seemed like forever untill we reached a place not far from Half-blood hill. In the center of this wide open spot that i had never been too was old boot.

"gather round and grab the boot" Firenze instructed, Hagrid touched it and so did Firenze. "this is our ride"

"its a boot.." i said slowly

"If you would grab on please we don't have much time" Firenze sighed

"But its a boot..." i protested

"Just grab it seaweed brain!" Annabeth pushed past me and grabbed the boot.

"Yeah Percy," Nico said and sauntered up to the boot, acting all brave

i finally gave in and grabbed the boot, then Firenze counted

"on 3, ready? 1! 2! 3!"

It was the weirdest thing ever, a weird pulling started from my belly button outward and we were ripped off the ground and spinning like a top. i didn't understand how a boot could make us travel but this was crazy.

"let go!" Firenze shouted

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Nico shouted, not so brave anymore

I looked at Annabeth who's eyes were huge. I looked at Firenze who smiled and nodded, so i let go. Annabeth screamed my name as i plummeted downward. I was sure i was going to die but all the sudden i caught the breeze and slowly drifted down to the ground. Next Came Hagrid, then Nico and then Firenze and Annabeth. As soon as she hit the ground she stormed over to me and hit my stomach shouting

"you stupid seaweed brain! you stupid stupid stupid seaweed brain!"

"hey ow!" i cringed away from her, she stood there and huffed.

"children," Firenze smiled and we turned to look at him "we have arrived"

I turned and looked at the place he was pointing to. Up on a hill, was a castle, i kid you not, a real castle. Annabeth gasped, and grabbed my arm hard. she was probably thinking about the architecture of it, while i was thinking of how soft her hand was. But the castle was spectacular. and there was a huge lake by it as well.

"What is it?" Nico asked mouth hanging open

"That children, " Firenze smiled "is Hogwarts, a school for wich craft and wizardry."

Annabeth and i looked at each other and then back at the school.

"Aint no place better" Hagrid said with pride. "So lets get up there"

We followed Hagrid up the slope that led to the gates of Hogwarts, Firenze was behind us keeping an eye on the surroundings, it was putting me on edge. Once we were through the gates Firenze relaxed and walked by me and Annabeth.

"Its beautiful is it not?" he asked looking up at the Castle

"Oh yes! its wonderful! i wonder how it was made!" Annabeth rambled on and Firenze nodded totally listening, unlike me who was just trying to check out my surroundings.

"Here we are!" Hagrid said as we reached the doors to the castle, it was really impressive.

inside was even better, it was old and well, castle like. Annabeth looked like she had died and gone to heaven. Nico's mouth was still hanging open, hed told me once that castles were cool. I sighed as the two of them talked excitedly. Suddenly Firenze stopped at two very big doors. Him and hagrid exchanged looks and then told us to wait where we were. They slipped through the big doors and i caught only a small glimpse of all the students sitting at large tables. there was lots of noise but as soon as they stepped in the noise died down. But then the door closed and it was just Nico, Annabeth and I.

"This place is amazing!" she exclaimed

"you can say that again!" Nico said looking around some more.

"Its old" was all i could say.

Annabeth looked at me and shook her head. Finally Firenze stuck his head out the doors and smiled slowly.

"Are you ready to meet your new friends?"

"Nope" i said

"Nu uh" Annabeth said

"BRING IT ON!" Nico smiled

Firenze then opened the doors and turned to the front.

"Follow me children" he said it loud enough that every one could hear.

Walking into that room was nerve racking, i felt like i was on display and everyone could see every flaw that i held. I looked around and saw that there were four tables, each one was filled with students, and each student was looking at us. And trust me there were lots of students. Nico was walking a head with Firenze smiling wide at every one. For a fourteen year old boy, Nico was strutting like he was king of the world. I looked over at Annabeth who was messing with her hair, i reached out and grabbed her hand with out thinking about it, she looked at me with raised eye brows.

"you look wonderful" I said it so seriously that she smiled and blushed, i noticed as we walked she didn't touch her hair again.

It was then when we were walking down the long isle that i saw him. Black messy hair, startling green eyes, scar and glasses. i froze on the spot, the boy from my dream. He looked at me with wide eyes, he knew who i was as well.

"You!" i pointed at him. I was vaguely aware that i was making a scene "I know you! you.. you were in the dream"

Annabeth paused and looked at me, "It was this boy? are you sure?"

I nodded/

"Yes, This is the boy that you told us about" Firenze walked back to us.

"this is the kid you said i looked like, something Potter" i looked at Firenze then at the boy who was staring at me with confused eyes

"Yes, This is Harry potter," Then he turned to harry "harry, this young man is Percy, Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy-Great Hall-Hogwarts

I stood there probably looking like an idiot just staring at the boy. Annabeth nudged me hard with her elbow and shook me out of my daze

"Oh err… Hi?" I grumbled rubbing the spot where her elbow connected to my ribs

"Hello" Harry nodded and then much to my relief Firenze cleared his throat and ushered us up to the front.

I looked over at Nico who mouthed "smooth" and grinned like a mad man. Scowling I decided to ignore him and huffed as I sat down in the chair provided by a crusty looking man they called Mr. Filch. A woman in a bright pink outfit looked down her nose at me like I had some sort of disease. Annabeth was mumbling to herself about the beautiful architecture of the castle much to my annoyance.

"Least one of us is having a good time" I muttered under my breath and she shot me one of her cold looks

"Good evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" An old man, with a long gray beard and grey robes boomed as he stood at the golden podium.

"That's the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore" Annabeth murmured in my ear making me blush from how close she was, she noticed and frowned "what's wrong with you seaweed brain?"

"Nothing" I muttered

"Quite a few changes this year" Dumbledore continued "first let us give a warm welcome to our new Defense against the dark arts teacher Ms. Delores Umbridge!"

Halfhearted claps echoed throughout the great hall as the woman in pink stood and bowed a tiny bit. Dumbledore pressed on talking about new rules and old rules and something about forbidden forest and dyeing a painful death. Well that sounds fun…not. And then with a slight turn in our direction the headmaster paused and leveled eye contact with me. Blue eyes locking on to my green from behind half-moon spectacles making me feel like he could see right through me.

"And now, students will you please join me in welcoming three very special young people" Dumbledore smiled slowly and waved a hand in our direction "please step forward children"

Nico shot up like a bullet and sauntered over to stand by Dumbledore followed by a slower shyer Annabeth. I on the other hand took my time in standing and moving over to the front. I was nervously fidgeting with my shirt as I stood there. Looking around the room and finally making eye contact again with the kid from my dream.

"These three are going to be…observing if you will, our way of life" the headmaster smiled again and continued "as I said before they are very special, these three are not witches or wizards"

A hushed mumble went through the crowd of students as they started up at us with curious eyes. I was miserable and wanted to jump out one of the windows. Then someone from a far table under a green banner of a snake shouted "what are they then, muggles?" a chorus of giggles and 'yeahs' echoed around the hall.

"Silence" Dumbledore held up his hand and quiet settled around the room "no, muggles they are not" he turned to Firenze and raised one gray eyebrow in question. I shifted uncomfortable and Annabeth murmured "quit fidgeting seaweed brain, just stand still! You battle monsters and stood before the gods but you can't stand in front of kids our own age?"

I glared at her but didn't say much. Maybe it was the fact that ever school I've ever been too I end up destroying or blowing it up (which usually isn't me but the monster after me) and I was having serious anxiety thinking about how I just might manage to blow this school up. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the front as Dumbledore nodded and spoke again.

"They are not muggles dear boy, they are demigods"

Have you ever walked into a room and everyone goes completely silent and you just _know_ that they had been talking about you? This was like that but ten times worse as all eyes swiveled to us.

"What's a demigod?" a voice shouted from somewhere in the back by the doors.

"Would you like to explain dear?" Dumbledore smiled kindly at Annabeth and she swallowed hard nodding a little. She had paled considerably and looked like she might pass out but then got a hold of herself.

"Demigods are the children of gods and mortals" she began in a clear carrying voice "The Greek gods are not just a myth but are very real and very powerful, every Greek mythical creature you can remember, it's real"

Annabeth nodded at Dumbledore to continue and I nudged her with my arm giving her a reassuring nod.

"Now let's introduce them shall we? The lovely young woman we just heard from is Miss Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom"

There were excited murmurs from all around, but most came from a table with a banner of a raven. Annabeth smiled and bowed her head a bit then looked at me. Dumbledore smiled and waved a hand to me.

"Next we have this young man, which we've already had the pleasure of meeting but for those who did not hear, this is Mr. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas" this time there were more whispers and excited voices rising and I could feel myself blush a deep red.

Finally we looked at Nico who had a slow sly grin on his face and his eyes sparkled mischievously. He reminded me of his dad and I shivered. The lord of the dead was no favorite of mine.

"The final young man here, is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the underworld"

Everyone fell silent. Then whispers broke out among everyone.

I looked at Nico who shrugged and grinned on. I sighed. Looks like our stay at Hogwarts would be an interesting stay to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry-Great Hall

I felt numb. Hermione and Ron kept throwing questioning looks my way. As did most of our house. But when the three new people were introduced it seemed to take away the curiosity from me. The boy they called Percy was fidgeting and kept fiddling with a little pen. My dream was replaying so vividly in my mind, over and over with no stop. Even after dinner had finished and we were all on our way to the common room I was simply in another world. Ron tried to pry some information out of me but I couldn't even begin to explain. Hermione for once was silent and didn't ask me any questions. It was like she could sense my unease and unwillingness to explain just now.

Everyone of course was staring and whispering and I couldn't care less. I stared into the fire in the common room for as long as I could before trudging up to lay down for a very sleepless night. I stared above me and listened to Ron's breathing slip into deep sleeping snores. The prophesy seemed to be true. Two worlds collide, Demigod and Wizard. What did the travel beyond mean now? Was it his travel from America? Or was it as worse as it sounded? All night the questions piled on. Tomorrow would be hell.

* * *

Percy -guest rooms

"Who would think they'd have_ guest rooms_ in this castle!" Nico said, flopping down in what we were told is called our 'common room'

It was more of a small living room with a fire place, big comfy chairs, a couch and multicolored banners on the wall. It was pretty cool, you know, if I didn't have to share a room with Nico. Our room was sort of like our cabins back at Camp Half Blood. Two beds (much nicer beds if we're being honest) night stands and very large window. Annabeth had just one bed, a large window and a plush arm chair with a little table.

I glared at Nico and then looked over at Annabeth who had a book in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked, I'd never seen it before

"Hogwarts: A History "she said with a happy smile "it's telling me some fascinating information!"

"oh…cool?" I muttered and looked at the fire.

"What is going on with you?" she said exasperated, slamming the book shut and shooting me a glare that should have belonged on the face of medusa.

"What?!" I said defensively

"You're so grumpy and negative"

"He's always like that" Nico said with a grin

"No that's all you" I snapped at him

"Hey!" Annabeth stood up "grow up you two; we have a lot of things to do and think about. Tomorrow will be different and we need to be clear headed and _not_ arguing!"

She stormed off to her room, slamming the door so hard a banner on the wall fell.

"Women" Nico rolled his eyes and settled into his chair with a contented sigh

"Annabeth" I muttered under my breath, Nico chuckled softly and I felt myself drifting to sleep on the couch.

When I opened my eyes the next morning I had no idea just how right Annabeth was. Different is an extreme understatement…

Gods what have I gotten into this time?

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:  
Hey Y'all! im SO SO SO sorry for the long wait! i know i keep seeing your WONDERFUL and much APPRECIATED reviews for me to update and so im throwing y'all a short chapter so you have something to get you by while i write a real long and juicy one for you all! Thank you so much for reading my darlings! 3**_


End file.
